When Worlds Collide
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: When Maya goes to Gillian Smith International school, little does she know about what will happen to her.
1. Back To School

**Hey everyone, this is my first story, so please be nice. Rate and Review pls and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. **

**-GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween**

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

The bell rang shrilly and Mr. Mason stumbled into the classroom, just in time. He took in the class, recognising a few from the past few years that he had been teaching. The class was still talking and paying him no heed. A group of girls converged around me, saying things like:

"Great party last night, Mercedes!" or "Hot outfit, M!"

I was'nt even paying attention. I was busy texting Edward on my cell.

" hey eddie. guess who i have as class teacher? mr. mason!!! this will be an awesome year, i can tell. "

He cleared his throat loudly. Nothing happened.

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!"

Everybody immediately shut up - just as the door swung open again to reveal a timid-looking girl.

"Ah, Samantha! Welcome to Gillian Smith International School! Now who would like to take Samantha around and show her the school, be her "buddy"?  
asked Mr. Mason.

"I will..." drawled Jess lazily from beside me.

"Ah! Perfect!" said Mr. Mason

"Oh!" said Jess suddenly, her brows creasing in a tragic expression "I'm so sorry, I can't, I have a swim meet!"

"Mercedes, then, you'll do it!" he said, automatically looking over to me.

I did'nt answer. I glared at Jess. She was smiling with a smug expression on her face.

"WHAT?" I hissed at her.

"All right, then," she said cheerily, "I'll be off to my swim meet now. Ciao!"

With a smile and a wave she was gone. The bell rang again.

"All right, let's get this over with." I muttered to myself.

I sashayed to the front of the room and linked my arm with Samantha's, dragging her along into the corrider. As we passed Kamal in the corridor, I whispered to the new girl: "That's Kamal, Communist jerk. Reputation score: zero."

Spotting Arielle by the lockers, I waved at her and she grinned back. Seeing Samantha eyeing me with curiosity, I rolled my eyes and said: "Arielle, Badminton champion and Taikwando extraordinaire. Reputation score: nine point nine."

"Jasmine, Drama queen. Reputation score: nine point nine. Alissa, class suck-up and TOTALLY OUT. Reputation score:...zero. Edward, hottest and smartest guy in school, also happens to be my boyfriend," I smiled, giving him a wink," Reputation score: nine point nine. Okay, and I can't name those people. They're all too random for me," I said as we walked past each respective person.

Jasmine, who was walking with us, muttered: " Drama queen? What are you, then, Queen Bee?"

"Hell, yeah!" I grinned. Just then, Arielle caught up with us and grabbed my arm. "Where's Jess?" she muttered.

"Swim -"

"Right here!" sang Jess, popping out from behind us.

I swung around and glared at her. She still looked smug. But then her face softened and she said: "Forgiven? Please?"

I stared at her for a moment and then kicked her shin with my Manolos. "NOW you're forgiven."

She was rubbing her shin with a pained look on her face, still angry at me. Jasmine stepped closer and patted her on the back.

" You know Mercedes only wants what's best for us..." she murmured to Jess.

Jess nodded and apologised. I nodded briskly and stepped up the pace. We were almost in the hall now, and knew what to do. A glance to the left told me that Samantha was still with us. I ignored her and we stepped together into the hall, our heels making a loud click together. Standing there and posing for a minute in front of the entire school, I then led the group to the front row of chairs where we usually sat. Sitting on my seat was a timid first-former. I gave her my death glare and she immediately took off, racing out the nearest door.

We sat down in unison, leaving Samantha the only one unseated. She looked lost and helpless until a teacher ushered her into the row behind us. The lights dimmed and the assembly began. I just put on my Prada sunglasses and pulled a Hermes blanket over my lap. The girls would wake me up later. I drifted off as last night's party started to take a toll, but then a few sharp taps from behind woke me up. I twisted around, pulled off the shades and glared at...Samantha.

She stammered: "Did you f...f...fall as..s.? The teach..ch..er was t..talking!"

By now, Jasmine and Arielle had also turned around to glare. Jess, without turning around, said in a cold, menacing tone,

"You do not bother Mercedes Fallow, unless you want to be socially dead."

Samantha cowered against her seat, and I returned to my original postion. A soft shake on the shoulder woke me up. I took off my shades and saw Jasmine.

"Nap's over," she said. "end of assembly."

We stood up, and as I passed by a second former whose social rank was seven, I nodded at her. Her face lit up and she sprang towards the door and yanked it open in one swift movement. We passed through, and in the reflection of my shades, I briefly saw Samantha's face, her eyes wide and jaw gaping open.

Class was boring, as usual. The class's gazes were mostly riveted on me, rather than the teacher, who was becoming increasingly angry by the moment.

"Over here!" he kept on saying, tapping the blackboard.

I decided to play with him for a bit. I turned up the charm to maximum and smiled at him. He stood in shock, staring for a few seconds, then snapped back to attention and looked down at the register.

"Miss..." he said, consulting the register, "Fallow, since you find my class so amusing, why don't you copy down page 115 three times?"

"Sure." The answer was cold but arrogant. I smirked at him to find him looking totally bewildered and surprised that I accepted it so easily.

The bell rang and my friends regrouped around me. I spotted the second former who had opened my door.

"Hey, you over there," I called, waving her over."Write this out for me three times in your best hand writing. Finish it, and you can sit with us at lunch."

"Sure! Of course! My pleasure!" she gushed, looking like she had just won a million pounds.

"Great. And if anyone asks, Mercedes Fallow never asked you anything."

She nodded fervently.

"Bye, sweetie. Ciao!" I blew her an air kiss.

She skipped off happily. Arielle turned and slapped me a high-five. Samantha was staring at me, aghast. She started to stutter something, but then choked it down and glared at me.

"Anything wrong, Sam?"

"You are."

I glared darkly at her and she started to walk off. Arielle grabbed her shoulder and spun her round.

"Wow, loser, where are you going?" she sneered.

"To tell Mr. Johnson about you not doing your homework!" she snapped back at me.

The hallway fell silent. She tried to duck out of the way and run but Arielle caught her arm and tripped her. Samantha lay on the floor, winded and mortified, as we stepped over her. I took special care to dig the heel of my stilettos into her ribs. The bell rang for the end of morning classes, and we were helped into my limo by the chauffeur, and with a parting glance at Samantha, I smirked and said coldly:

"See you around, bitch."


	2. Queen Bitch

**Rate and review! Any random thoughts, feelings, suggestions are welcome.**

**-GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween**

* * *

Samantha POV

As I lay on the floor, angry tears leaked out of my eyes as the crowd of girls around me laughed, glared, or did a combination of the two. No one helped me up, or asked if I was all right. As far as they were concerned, Mercedes and her gang were to be worshiped and revered. They were gorgeous and hot, but they were mean. As I picked myself up off the floor, I vaguely remembered how I had marvelled over their beauty in the morning, how their skin was flawless, their perfect poise and designer clothes.I decided that I would have to stop talking to Mercedes and her friends to stay safe. Little did I know what was coming for me.

**Mercedes POV**

The first thing we did was hit the spa. I seriously needed it, after all that stress this morning from the new girl. It lasted for twenty minutes, and we were back at school in five, with five minutes to spare. Two more lessons and then it was lunchtime.

As we walked into the hall, I saw Samantha sitting at our table. What a surprise. The second former was there with my homework too. We sat down and I plonked my Gucci tote on the table before Sam could sit down. She sat down anyway. In less than a second Arielle was behind her, her hand hard on Samantha's shoulder. Her eyes flew wide open, and she turned and fled. As Arielle returned to her seat, the second former smiled shyly and handed me my homework. I skimmed it. Perfectly written and uncrumpled. I nodded and turned to the girls.

"Qualified?" I passed the sheet around to let them have a look. They all nodded. "Okay, Jasmine, you say it."

"Name?"she inquired.

"Jocelyn."

"Year?"

"Form 2B."

There was an akward silence as we digested this information.

"Jocelyn, your reputation score has now risen to a seven point five. You are now a temporary member of our group. But remember, one day you're in, the next you're out. The only thing harder than getting in is staying in. Don't disappoint us." I grinned as the whole cafeteria stared at our table in shock and envy, then blew a kiss in her general direction, then left the cafeteria.

**Samantha POV**

I spent the rest of lunchtime inside a bathroom cubicle. There was nowhere else to go. I was now an outcast, a loser, publicly humiliated by the queen bee. I hated Mercedes so much, but what could I do? The whole school was on her side and would do almost anything to gain her favour. So in the end, I just kept well out of her way.

"Hey. Are you the new girl?"

I shook myself out of my silent rant, looked up and saw a pretty girl leaning on the side of my desk in the classroom. I blinked and nodded.

"I'm Alissa."

"I'm Samantha."

We shook hands and I smiled for the first time today.

"Um, you might want to keep away, though. Mercedes already hates me." I warned her.

"Oh. Mercedes? That evil slut? Yeah, she hates me too." she said coolly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and looking completely at ease.

"Wow. So you mean i'm not the only one? That's comforting to know!" I giggled.

"The only one? No, she hates everyone, but I guess we're the only two who don't worship her..." she explained.

There was a short silence as I wondered why the whole school adored her so much.

"She got popular because she's super rich and apparently throws great parties. And she's hot and mean and a ton of guys are after her, even though she's got this totally hot boyfriend..." said Alissa, like she had read my thoughts.

"Hey, Alissa!" A soft, musical voice interrupted our conversation.

Alissa turned at the same time that I did to see Mercedes and her group coming towards. I turned and pretended to be busy. Alissa's eyes flew wide open and I mouthed "good luck" to her. She nodded and hurried off, looking bewildered.

She did'nt come back.


	3. A Friend Like You

**R&R! Comments, questions, ideas...**

******-GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween**

* * *

Mercedes POV

After class, I dragged Alissa along with us in an attempt to bring her over to our side. It worked. She was'nt all as against us as she showed. It was all bravado. On the inside, she was a willing slave, just like the rest of them. But to keep the act up, I had to make plans. After class, I called on Jocelyn to keep talking to Alissa while I went over today's schedule with the girls. We were to take her shopping and each buy her something, then invite her to lunch tomorrow. Basically it just meant heaping attention and money on her until she was totally controlled by it. Then we could do whatever we liked to her.

I speed dialled Edward on my cell. After two rings, he was on.

"Hey, baby! How's your day?"

"Later, Edward, later. Look, I'll send you two pictures on my cell phone. Can you photoshop them into one, with the girl flirting with the boy?"

"Sure."

"I want it as soon as possible. Thanks, sweetie!"

I hung up immediately, then asked for Alissa back. I put a worried expression on my face, then asked:

"Alissa, are you and Gareth still together?"

She nodded, but looked confused. I pretended to look outraged.

"I HAVE to tell you something after school, then. It's important. Can you come with us?"

"Um, sure..." she mumbled.

Jess came over and started chattering on to her about the next party, and I turned towards Gareth and snapped a few quick pictures with the Iphone. After Gareth, I took off in search of Samantha doing flirty poses.

Edward was a genius. He sent them back a minute or so after he received the pictures. The result was so realistic that you would actually believe that I saw it with my own eyes. I immediately texted him.

" genius! u get full marks for this. cya tonite, my place, 11:00. "

I tried it on Jess first. I flipped the pictures until I got to the photoshopped one.

"OMG! IS THAT TRUE?! she shrieked.

I laughed and shook my head. Then a look of understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Edward?"

"You know it!"

The bell rang and Jasmine and Arielle grabbed Alissa on either side of the arms and pushed her towards the limo. When we were all seated comfortably inside, I put the worried look on again.

"Alissa. Take a look at this."

I shoved the Iphone at her and mouthed "FAKE" at Jasmine. Arielle did'nt need to know. She was'nt such a good actress anyway.

"OH NO, SHE DID'NT! THAT BACKSTABBING BITCH! I THOUGHT SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" screamed Alissa.

A string of profanities followed. Arielle and Jasmine both looked confused and worried, then asked to see the perfect rendition of Samantha as whore. They both gasped when they saw it. Jasmine patted Alissa's back soothingly. Arielle was'nt too bright.

"Is that TRUE?!" her jaw dropped.

I rolled my eyes at her, but then Jess came to the rescue.

"I was with Mercedes when she saw that. I assure you that it is true."

I permitted myself a brief smile when I saw the look of rage that flashed across Alissa's face.

**Alissa POV**

Mercedes, Jess, Arielle, and Jasmine were very good to me. They assured me that they would try to stop Samantha from getting anywhere near Gareth and we went shopping to cheer me up. I saw a fabulous dress at a designer store and a matching clutch and jewellery set. Mercedes agreed to pay for the dress, Jess the bag, and Arielle and Jasmine the jewellery on one condition - that I attended the back-to-school party they were throwing this weekend. Of course I agreed. What better friends can a girl have?

**Mercedes POV**

After the shopping trip, Louis drove Alissa back home, then brought us back home - to my home, that is. We were having a sleepover tonight, like we did for the first week every school year. There were statuses to be discussed, students to be teased or controlled and manipulated, and people to watch out for. This year, it was Samantha Yosef.


	4. Us against Them

**Please review and let me know whether you think it's good, bad, needs more work or is totally crap...**

**-GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween**

* * *

Samantha POV

The next day dawned bright and early. I set off to school in the hope that Alissa would already be there and that we could insult Mercedes again some more. She was there, all right. She was'nt smiling, though. In fact, she turned away when she saw me. A few minutes later, when Mercedes made her grand entrance from the limo, with her crew in tow, Alissa actually ran over to greet them. Horrors never cease! They went around school arm in arm for the whole day. When I attemped to talk to Alissa, our conversation went a little something like this:

Me: "Hi Alissa! Where were you yesterday? I looked all over for you!"  
Alissa: -Silence-  
Me: "Alissa! Are you all right? Are you mad at me or something? Tell me why!"  
Alissa: "You already know. I thought you were my friend. You betrayed me. End of story."  
Me: "B...but...wha?"  
Mercedes: "Samantha, listen. Alissa is prettier, more popular and smarter than you. And now she has us. It's no use trying to make life hard for her. If you don't back off from her and her life, you are in deep, deep shit."  
Me: "I never..."  
Jasmine: -nodding- "Leave Alissa alone."

And then Alissa turned away from me, leaving me totally alone - yet again.

**Mercedes POV**

And just that tiny act of manipulation on my part had me perfectly back on track as the queen of the school, with one more willing slave and all opposition crushed. Just goes to show that for total domination, all you need is your own army of money-controlled slaves, money, support, and popularity. Throw in a bit of scandal, manipulation, smarts and perfection and you get Mercedes Fallow.

"What now, M?" asked Arielle.  
"Now? Oh, nothing much. Just go find Samantha, beat her up, and bring her head to me on a golden platter."  
"What? No, seriously."  
"Whatever you want."

So we just sat and savored the sweetness of victory.

The bell rang for the most-anticipated lesson of the day. The whole class was there early for the epic battle between Mr. Johnson, Samantha and me. I strolled into the classroom casually at the last minute, just as the bell rang, then sauntered to my seat with a smirk at Samantha and a secretive smile at Mr. Johnson. He rapped the table with his ruler and called the class to order, then grimaced at me and held out his hand for my homework. I handed it to him and lay back in my chair as he desperately tried to find something wrong with it. He could'nt.

"Ms. Fallow, well done." he said grudgingly.

Samantha raised her hand. Mr. Johnson nodded and she started to speak.

"Mercedes got another girl to do it for her."

The class gave a collective gasp. I sighed and scribbled down a note to myself: Samantha is dead, preferably died painfully and/or embarrassingly.

Mr. Johnson finally smiled coldly at me and said: "Mercedes, principal. Now."

Samantha grinned widely.

I held up a hand, then staring back just as coldly, I said emotionlessly. "Mr. Johnson, you don't have any proof or witnesses on this, do you? Everyone knows that Samantha holds a grudge against me, though why I don't know."

"Well, did you do it?"

I let a little look of babyish innocence cross my face and I widened my eyes.

"Of course I did'nt! I would never do such a thing!"

Jess raised a hand too.

"I saw that Mercedes did her own homework!" she defended.

"Mr. Johnson, Mercedes is totally honest, I can confirm that I saw her doing her own work." That was Jasmine.

He rapped on the table loudly.

"All right, class! This is a lesson, not a vote! Fine, Mercedes, I believe you. But if I ever catch you copying or getting someone else to do your homework..." he let the unfinished threat hang in the air.

"Yes Mr. Johnson." I said mockingly.

The class cheered. Pandemonium broke out as boys wrestled each other for their betting money. Most of them had bet on me anyways. I sat smugly in my chair as Mr. Johnson tried to subdue people in the chaos.

**Samantha POV**

I could'nt believe it! Well actually, I could. Mercedes could win over anything I did, anything anyone did, in fact. But how did she do it? How did she get hundreds, thousands, even of people to do her bidding? To trust her? To stand up for her? Being in this school was like being under a dictatorship. It was so terrifying. It was wrong. To stand up for something right was like asking to be beheaded. Well, socially, anyways. Which reminds me. Since my reputation has been completely destroyed now, I am going to fight back and do what many people want to do but do not have the courage to. I will fight Mercedes till the end.


	5. Monsieur Manolo

Inspiration this week: Gossip Girl (Blair&Jenny)

Songs: Fireflies by Owl City, Everybody Loves Me and All the Right Moves by One Republic.

* * *

Alissa POV

It was five o'clock in the afternoon after school on Friday, and I was already freaking out over what to wear tomorrow. Not that I did'nt have anything to wear, I reminded myself, glancing at the gorgeous midnight blue dress that hung on my closet rail. Everything next to it looked tacky now, I thought sadly.

A few minutes ago, Mercedes had called, to ask if I wanted to go shopping - again. I was shocked. I mumbled a dimwitted comment about how she could constantly party without failing her tests. She laughed lightly and dismissed me with a cheery "Never mind that. Don't you have any fun? Though we won't stop you if you would rather study..." I declined quietly and returned to fretting over the party, mind reeling over what Mercedes had said.

The morning dawned bright and early. I realised with a shock that I had fallen asleep in front of my closet, still pondering what to wear. I was so worried that my mind was buzzing loudly. The hands on the clock seemed to whizz past each number with alarming speed. Before I knew it, the hands had hit twelve, and my mother was yelling at me to get lunch.

Lunch rushed past, too. I found myself stuffing the pasta into my mouth, with my mother watching with a bewildered expression on her face. We sat in silence as I continued to race through the marathon that was my lunch, so when the phone rang shrilly, we both jumped.

"H..hello?" stuttered my mom, jolted from her reverie. A pause. "Yes, she's here...please wait a second..." She handed me the phone.

"Hi?" I said in a tone that implied my worry.  
"Hey, Liss. It's Mercedes. You need help with the makeup and clothes for tonight?"  
"Uh..wha...how...yes...please...sure!" I mumbled.  
"Wow, chill!" she giggled."We'll be there in five to pick you up. Get your clothes and makeup, kay?"  
"Well, I gotta..."  
"Coolness. See you then!"  
And the phone went dead.

I sat, jiggling my foot while cradling my most expensive makeup and dress. I was just deciding how to get past my mum when the bell rang. I dashed downstairs and flung the door open, nearly running over Louis in my hurry to escape the house. Her choked replies were muted by the slamming door and within minutes we were speeding away. In my peripheral vision, I saw Mercedes shaking her head at the sad, crumpled state my dress was in. She spoke into her phone, which had suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Dorothy, dress ironing and all the rest of it. As soon as we get home."

She winked at me, then suddenly smashed the heel of her hand into her forehead.

"Louis, take a little detour to the nearest Manolo Blahnik's, please."

She whipped out her cell to make yet another call.

"Hey, this is Mercedes Fallow. The shoes I ordered on Wednesday? Yes, the midnight blue ones. I'll be there to pick them up soon. Thanks so much."

The car juddered to a halt. Jess skipped out as Mercedes tossed her credit card at her.

"Silver, I think. The Sedaraby Pump D'Orsay. And one pair of Turquoise jewelled. One pair on me."

Jess nodded. "Awesome. Thanks, M."

In ten minutes she was back, with eight bags hanging on her skinny arms. Tossing the card back to Mercedes, she heaved the lot into the car. Mercedes rolled her eyes, Jasmine laughed and Arielle sighed. I did'nt know what to do.

"One plus three, little J?" questioned Jasmine.

"You really do love their winter collection, don't you?" snickered Arielle.

"Midnight blue, Sedaraby Pump D'Orsay in silver, Turqoise jewelled, Brown Leather for Liss, Gold Strap, Black stud, Silver jewelled... and something seasonal, I'm guessing." Mercedes counted them off on her fingers.

"Yeah...that "something seasonal" is the Michelina." responded Jess, grinning. "That dude is a genius!"

The car pulled up in front of a large mansion and the doorman opened the door of the limo. Jess handed him the bags and we all laughed at the pained expression on his face. We followed him into the house, and I was totally unprepared for what was inside. 


	6. Girl Talk

I really like this chapter. XD. Hope you do, too. . sorry it's short.

Songs: Secrets by One Republic

* * *

Alissa POV

"My god! And did you see her shoes?" asked Arielle.

"Whose shoes, Ri?" questioned Jasmine.

"Sam Yosef!" Arielle huffed.

"Slut shoes!" laughed Jasmine.

"Whore wedges!" snickered Mercedes.

"Hooker heels!" grinned Arielle.

"Bitch boots!" giggled Jess.

By this time we were all rolling on the floor laughing our heads off. I was still a bit worried about my dress and makeup, but I was sure Mercedes would take care of it. I glanced around the room for the umpteenth time, at the purple, black, and white theme, the black glossy TV and playstation, the white Mac on the table, the plush rugs and beanbags that we were now sitting in. It was every girl's dream bedroom. The lights were dimmed to a soft glow, as the light outside darkened into a twilit haze.

"Jacuzzi?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah!" the girls chorused together.

"Outdoor," she said,"almost the last time this year."

We followed her out onto the raised platform as she grabbed her Iphone and speakers.

"Uh, Mercedes?" I asked. "I don't have a swimsuit..."

She tossed something at me as we passed the changing rooms.

"Cool, thanks." I said as we each went into separate rooms.

Out in the cool night air, four figures were already relaxing in the Jacuzzi, with the sounds of music from M's iphone blasting away. Tiki torches and citronella candles had been lit to keep away mosquitoes. It was beautiful. I slid into the water next to Mercedes and watched as her eyes opened.

"Enjoying yourself, Liss?"

"Yes. This place is so great! Thankyou so much!"

"No problem."

"Mercedes, I love your house and I think you're awesome. Your friends too. Thanks so much for being my friend. I know that I was..um, against you before, but I just want to say I'm totally on your side now. Thanks so much. Er. Yeah. Thanks."

We sat in an akward silence for a while, until a loud beeping interrupted the quiet night. Mercedes slapped the screen of her Iphone.

"Seven o'clock. Shower, dinner and then change." she announced.

I stopped worrying right away. This night was going to be the best night of my life.

* * *

*sigh* Review? Please?


	7. Hiatus

A/n

Dear All,

I'm writing two new stories, so I'm putting these two on hiatus. I'm terribly sorry that these two stories are being stopped, but I'm just not getting any more inspiration. Maybe I'll continue them someday but for now, they will stay the way they are.

Please feel free to use any part of them that you'd like, the characters, the plot, anything. Just remember to credit it to me.

Thanks,

GB&EIB


End file.
